Shinobi High School
by Itachi-girl
Summary: It's a story of a sound ninja[Ingrid Argeknight] goes on an exchange student program to the leaf village and when she got there she met up with her penpals Nisho and Hammy[Ginta] As she went to her first day of school most of the leaf villagers: scowled h


Inner emo: I need a new family

Me: sight

Daike: What's wrong?

Me: ...

Nisho: Yeah what's up?

Hammy: eats Daikee

Me and Nisho: Oo

Me: GET MY BF OFF YOU'RE MOUTH!

Inner Nisho: Why does he eat everything his stomach is an empty endless pit...?

Me: pulled Dike out

Daike: WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT TO ME!

Hammy: Cuz!

Everyone: wait for a response

Hammy: I have no clue

While we beat the crap out of Hammy enjoy my high schoolshinobi

Ingrid wakes up by her annoying alarm clock and starts hitting the snooze bottunt hinking: _"I had to get the crapiest clock that after the first time you hit snooze it won't turn off! Why me!"_

She throws the clock to the floor and gets up. She sights and gets up off the bed getting up at 7am. _"I need a longer summer"_ she then goes to her bathroom and changes into her clothes putting on her Sound village headband even if she's only an exchange student in the leaf village.

She thinks for a second and remembers she's in the leaf village and some people might intend to kill but her she didn't mind kunais attacking her being a wake up call.

She goes towards the kitchen and gets some cereal and orange juice. _"Still sleepy..." _She said in a monotone voice. Then her pet dragon. Ally that's really one of her creations from her Cuuju Giga (Super Beast Imitation Drawing). She didn't mind keeping it around and accompanying her everywhere she goes. And she means she does follow everywhere.

Ally started wrapping herself around Ingrid's leg._ "Hey cutie!"_ Picks Ally up and gives her some of her cereal. _"I hope they let you in school it be pretty silent if they didn't let you."_

She smiles as she picks up her backpack and some books that she left lazily around. She then cleans her dishes and leaves the apartment they gave her.

And as she left she forgot to take her papers and some other things. She raced back in the apartment. She took her stuff but she couldn't find the paper of her classes._ "Oh no I can't come in and be totally clueless in class and hallways."_ she thought while locking around and then miraculously Ally had a piece of paper and gave it to Ingrid._ "What's this?"_ She opens it and it was what she was looking for. She hugs Ally. _"I love you I don't know what I'd do with out you!" _

Then she rushes out locking the apartment and runs down to the lobby hoping that Nisho and Hammy hadn't gone with out her. _"Aww man why me?_ She said to herself as Ally got her head out of the backpack.

She went down the lobby finding out that they left with out her. But what should she expect she was late but not for school then she rushed off out.

As she walked towards the school she noticed some people running amok. She stumbled upon a girl and a boy walking together. When she came to realize it was Nisho and Hammy. She puts her head down knowing they might be a bit mad at her. But she could live with the drag and nag of only this time.

She catches up to them. _"Hi Nisho! Hi Hammy!" _Smiles at them and Hammy frowning because he hates being called Hammy. But in her case he didn't mind that much. _"Hi Ingrid I thought you were going to meet in the lobby but like you were running late we left!" _Nisho smiles happy at her with sweat drops. Then Hammy decides to open his mouth: _"Please stop calling me Hammy you know I hate that" _

He looked a bit lower and mad than usual. Then she whispers to Nisho: _"What's wrong with him?" _She said curiously. Then Nisho whispers back: _"Maybe it's because..." _She waited for the rest of the response. Then Nisho screamed: _"SCHOOL JUST STARTED!"_ Then Ingrid repines screaming at Nisho: _"BASTARD DON'T SCREAM AT ME!"_ Then Gina (Hammy) screams in a fowl mood: _"I CAN HEAR YOU GUYS FROM OVER HEAR! AND YES IT'S SCHOOL STARTING THAT'S GOT ME A BIT PISSED OFF!" _

_Ingrid pondered in her mind that usually when school started he'd be supper happy and pepped up but it was maybe the fact they were just starting high school and that would mean there... _Her eyes widen..._ were PREPS! _She screamed in her head._ I think I'm going to faint or just die of shame in the middle of the whole school... _

Then Nisho saw Ingrid feeling down she said joyfully: _"Hey guys race ya to the school!" _Seeing that it was a block or 2 more until they get there she said: _"You're on"_ and Ginta also agreed. And there off Ingrid taking the lead and then Nisho got in front of Ingrid Wait what's this?... Gina is already there... Then both girls frowned.

She opens her big mouth: _"WTF! WE WERE SAYING RUNNING NOT LIKE TELEPORT OR SOMETHING!"_ She then lowers her head for the loss and walks with Nisho of the little steps left to reach the school grounds. As Gina got a smile and turned to his usually peppy uncaring self. She didn't mind. Nisho was a bit quiet too quiet...

They entered the doors to their prep doom! There was loud chatters of people in the halls and rooms when you looked inside. Then Ingrid opened the a bit burned letter that had her schedules and rooms of here classes. Nisho and Gina also opened there's.

_"Lets see... English, Social Stud., etc., etc... Hey Nisho what you got as a home room?"_ She looked over at Nisho'spaper then Nisho said: _"I got English, What did you get Ginta?" _They looked at him eating the piece of paper. Ingrid said: _"Dumbass..." _The Nisho screamed at Ingrid: _"STOP INSULTINGMY BF!"_ Ingrid replied: _"I GIVE NO BLOODY GODDAMM"_ then started saying some Japanese words that Nisho and Gina didn't understand.

While Ingrid was really mad Gina took out the paper out of his mouth and said: _"I have English too"_ he said in happiness. Then he asked to Ingrid: _"What did you get for first period?"_

She replied: _"Same as you guys... English"_ She said gravelly then Gina and Nisho started cheering her up by saying._ "Cheer up Ingrid we all have the first period together"_ Then she smacked her face:_ "I'm ganna regret this"_

Then a boy bumped into her and they both fell on top of each other. They started blushing and he said: _"Sorry I wasn't looking"_ then he blushed more when he saw her face right as they got up. Then she said: _"Me too"_ Then the bell rang and everybody went to there home rooms. They said: _"Sorry gatta go" _They went running to the classes.

Gina, Nisho and Ingrid went running together to their English class. When they got there the teacher hadn't arrived. They all thought it was weird but they took in the 3rd row seats. As they looked around they saw loads of students around 30 students well this didn't surprise Nisho and Gina. It surprised Ingrid like she was from the Sound village which was a lot smaller. There would be like 16 students usually.

Then entered the teacher and he said:_ "Sorry that I was late I got sidetracked with a student that was lost" _Then entered with the boy that bumped into her and she started blushing as he took a seat next to her. Then the teacher a man who had a mask in his face covering an eye and his mouth he started writing in the board. That said _"Kakashi" _Then the teacher started to speak: _"Hello students I'm Hatake Kakashi you can refer to me Kakashi sensei I'll be you're teacher..." _

She started to ignore him after that and said to the boy next to her: "Hi, I'm Ingrid whats your name?" Then the boy turned to her and said: _"Hey my name is Daikee the very embarrassed"_ He smiled nicely at her. Then she said: _"Me too it's my first day in this school. So I'm kinda lost here"_ then he said: _"Me too I came as an exchange student from the Sand village but as I can see you came from the Sound village"_ She looked at him timidly and nodded.

Suddenly Kakashi threw a kunai at the table and startled them. As Kakashi then said: _"What are you're names?"_ Still from shock she said: _"Ingrid"_ Then Kakashi said softly: _"Ingrid what?"_ She said then: _"Argeknight Ingrid Argeknight"_ Then he looked at her because she had a sound village headband on her. And as he was informed there were some exchange students from some villages he said nicely to her: _"Nice to meet you."_

Then he redirected his attention to the boy next to her and asked as nicely possible:_ "And what's you're name boy?"_ Then Daikee said:_ "I'm Daikee of the dessert"_ Then Kakashi saw his sand village headband and said:_ "Nice to meet ya and I hope next time we feel talkative I'd be on a subject" _They nodded to him still shocked.

Then Kakashi after making his speech and taking roll he let the students talk amongst themselves. Nisho and Gina were curios why Ingrid started talking to Daikee and not them.

Nisho said to Gina: _"Ginny..." _

_"Mmm?"_

_"What are they talking about?"_

_"Don't know why?"_

She looks at Gina with the whole you're-a-hyuuga-use-you're-Bayakugan-to-spy-on-them-or-else look

Gina then did some hand signs and activated it and started to over hear there conversation

Daikee said to Ingrid: _"How did you know about the exchange program?"_

_"They were announcing it and like I was pen palling with Nisho and Gina and they were from here I said why not"_

_"Oh ok"_

_"So... How was it being in the sand village?"_

_"It was ok I guess. I always wanted to be around here to get away for a while"_

Noticing the time _"What class do you have next?"_

_"I have..."_ Looks at his paper._ "I have math next, what about you?"_

_"I have social stud."_

_"Social stud?"_

_"Social Studies or in other words Geography"_

_"Oh right"_

_"Mmm... Hey do you think we could have lunch together?"_

_"Sure why not"_

Then the bell rang. Everyone went out in a flash. She said goodbye to him and went with Nisho and Gina off to the hall. Towards there lockers.

Nisho went next to Ingrid locker and Ginta's was in the other end of the world. But Gina did the impossible for him he went to his class early. Oo Dundun dunnn!

_"Anyways"_ Nisho said trying to get Ingrid to feel talkative. _"What's that boys name and what'd you say to him?"_ she said with haste and even if she knew she asked anyways. Ingrid spoke to her: _"Mmmm... It's a long thing but I'm having lunch with join us and the bell is just about to ring again so bye! I have social stud now later!" _She rushed to her class as fast as she wanted to avoid Nisho with the details.

When she entered the room from it chatter it suddenly went quiet. Everyone started looking at her like she just committed murder. Some people's face had disproving looks others scared others just scowled her.

She shrugged those faces off her and tried to talk to some but they'd just go away. After some attempts she just went to the last row and to a seat that the stairs went next to her. While she put her head on top of her arm and sat there everybody went to the other stair case even if it was longer and difficult to get to their seat. She felt like a virus or death.

Then the teacher came in. The teacher came from the Mist district and went by the name Zabuza. Everyone startled plus seeing chalks and items spread around the room. He didn't look like a pencil pusher or friendly.

But she didn't care that much but she cared that in first period she didn't see their faces that scowled her. Or in the town which she only had arrive since a week ago. Sights so much disapproval. She felt lonely cuz the last row of the class was empty but her. And nobody looked back unless they were talking behind her back.

After he said a few words he sat in his desk with his feet up observing all of their movements. Then 2 boys entered the room. And one that she didn't know if it was a he or a she. They apologized to the teacher and he said it better not happen again. Then the tallest one of them came through the stairs she was near. As the other 2 followed with him. Besides the fact those were the only seats left.

The tallest one which had 2 lines in his face from his eyes to his checks and black haired and very hot. And another one who looked a lot like him but had a very I-don't-give-a-fuck-of anything face and the other one that looks like a cross dresser or a girl.

Then the tallest one sat besides her and then the kid then at the other end of the row the emo boy. So bored she started drawing. Then the boy was also bored soo he peeked what she was drawing. When she noticed peeking she said: _"Hi" _even though she felt a bit sad and feared. Then he replied with smile: _"Hi I'm Itachi Uchiha, What's you're name?"_ He said a cheerfully. _"I'm Ingrid Argeknight."_ she was a bit confused why he didn't get scared by her but she was happy that someone else didn't hate or scared of her.

After a long talk and drawing the bell rang and it was time for third period. As she left with Itachi outside of the class they separated to their next class.

She looked at the piece of paper for her next class._ "208 Genjutsu… Where the HELL is that!" _She looks around everyone going to their class room while she's more lost than Pluto

"_Whoa!"_ she exclaims after hitting someone_. "Just my luck again…"_ Then the boy started to talk: _"Hello?"_ It was a blonde around her height with whiskers on his cheeks.

She looked slightly up and said: _"Hi Uuummm… Do you know where class 208 is?"_ He responded: "_Yeah I'm going there right now."_ She smiled as it seemed God pitied her that much.

"_Heh! I guess I'll go with you then. If you don't mind"_ While she talked he looked at her smiling _"I don't."_ As he started walking to the class and she followed. Seeing he seems a bit lightheaded she felt more comfortable.

As soon as they got there we'll it got silent again eccept for Nisho. She thought: _"Yay! For Hyperactive friends! I'm saved" _Then she walked to Nisho and sat next to her and he sat next to Ingrid.

Naruto began to talk _"Hey I never got you're name."_ Ingrid replied:_ "I'm Ingrid Argeknight, what's you're name?" _Naruto replied with a great smile_: "I'm Naruto Uzumaki" _

Then the bell rang and the teacher was nowhere insight… Then a sudden loud bang hit the door and it opened and came out a man around like Kakshi's age and had black hair and hid his face like Kakashi only on the oposit side. Then like Kakashi he wrote on the board his name: _"Obito Uchiha"_ Then he started talking: _"Hello class I'm Obito Uchiha and I'll be you're teacher for the whole year!"_

As the agony of repetition she saw Nisho staring next to her a boy. Then Ingrid tugged Naruto and whispers: _"Psst Naruto who's that boy?"_ She pointed at Sasuke and then Naruto Replied with his whole why-is-it-always-Sasuke face: _"Thats Sasuke Uchiha"_ she then looked at him as if nothing whilethe girlsof the class stared at him happyly with lovy eyes._ "Dammit!"_ She thought as Naruto also.

Then Obito told the class they could talk amongst themselves. Ingrid redirected her attention to Nisho and said: _"Nisho why are you looking at Sasuke like that?"_ Then after a cuple of minutes of Nisho drooling and googly eyeing Sasuke she replied: _"He's hot!" ._ Ingrid looks at her like he's not._ "No he's uguly and looks like if he was on drugs he ignores everyone, how can you all like such an emo boy?" _Nisho ignored her as she kept staring at him.

Soo like she was being ignored more thanks to the emo boy. She looked at the class and again scowled and ignored made her feel worse. Then Sasuke noticed her and walked to her and said: _"Whats you're name?"_ She loked at him as he seemed to be a soulless persone and said: _"It not polite to ask a name with out giving your's first..."_

Some girls gasped on how she was being acknolidged by Sasuke and others started talking about that she was being "rude" to him and how she's not "worthy" of being talked by Sasuke and Naruto being his usual self and saying in his head why is he talking to her and why is it always Sasuke?

Then Sasuke replied to her as if nothing: _"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, now can you tell me your's?"_she then put her head up and said: _"Yes now I will. My name is Ingrid Argeknight, its nice to meet you Sasuke."_ Nisho stared at Ingrid angrily and others Naruto wasn't amused and bit curuse why he talked to her. then Sasuke told Nisho to please move to the other seat that he was amd she moved as happyas a clam.

Then Sasuke asked Ingrid: _"Mmmm... How was it in the sound country?" _She thought he hadn't notice her headband and replied to him: _"It's ok I guess but it's not as big as here."_ She said with asmile. then Sasuke said:_ "Why are you here?" _with the whole nothingface that he has had in the other classes. She then responded: _"I have no clue. I just felt likeI needed to get out of there... But it's nothing really."_ She said reasurring then Naruto opend his big mouth._ "Hey Sasuke stop questioning her what are you C.S.I. Miami?" _She laghed a bit and Sasuke stayed with his cool relaxed same self and: _"Naruto you loser"_ then Sasuke left back to his seat and Nisho ame back.

Ingrid focused on loking at the classes' face and it was still the same. Then Nisho came back to her seat and started to ask her one billion questions to her but Ingrid ignored Nisho to return the favor. Inner emo: _"Payback Nisho"_ Ingrid started drawing in her notebook a beutiful picture thinking on the song: Outside looking in http/ how she felt there. She sights as Naruto and Nisho started loking at her drawing. Just ten minutes and I'm out of the class and rush to lunch. Naruto then said: _"Hey Ingrid what's with you?"_ Then Ingrid replied to him in a sad tone: _"I feel bad everyone seems to be avoiding me and stuff. You wouldn't understand" _Then before Naruto spoke the bell rang and she rushed out the door. And accidentally left her notebook and Ally.

Then Ally woke up from under the seat and got un the table and noticed the notebook and took it knowing that Ingrid left. Nisho and Naruto were confused seeing a dragon and Nisho said to Naruto: "She must be Ally! Oh she's so pretty!" Then Naruto more confused asked: "Who or whats an Ally?" Nisho just grabbed his wrist following Ally.She flew towards the lunch room.Following Ingrid's scent.When Ally got to Ingrid she was sitting alone. Then Ally flew and gave her notebok back to her she was sleepy and went to her lap. Nisho and Naruto went next to her.


End file.
